


It d9es n9t c9unt if it is n9t with an9ther tr9ll

by SybLaTortue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animation, Bulges and Nooks, Nookworms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/pseuds/SybLaTortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri learns about nookworms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It d9es n9t c9unt if it is n9t with an9ther tr9ll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1010nabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/gifts).



> All your prompts were super great but this one spoke to me on a deeper level, and I thought I'd try something new with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Animation's still not my strength but only a still image felt lacking.


End file.
